Space Dogs: Fatherhood
by NoRatCat
Summary: One night, a now grown Pushok has trouble sleeping. Staring up at the moon, he can't help but worry about and anticipate the future.


Pushok was finding himself unable to sleep. He had been having trouble for the past couple of nights. Try as he much, he just couldn't slink back into slumber. So getting up, he walked over to the window and stared outside. The moonlight touched down, bathing everything in an ethereal light. It reminded him of those nights in Russia, back with his mother and father. He often longed for those days, missing his family. But he had built a life here, and honestly he couldn't complain, not after learning what was to come.

"Pushok?"

The mutt turned to see a poodle striding towards him. A pretty thing with white fur and a pretty bow she had long worn since her youth. But what drew Pushok's attention was the bulge in her belly.

"Fifi? You should be resting."

The poodle formed an amused smile. "I zhould be zaying ze zame about you." She spoke, her voice dripping with her french accent. As she spoke, she placed a paw to her belly, obviously feeling a kick.

Pushok smiled at the sight. Even though the pups weren't due for another week, he still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. When Fifi had announced the news, he had felt as if his soul had left his body. His mother of course was excited after he told her, glad she was finally going to be a grandmother.

Honestly Pushok couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky? He and Fifi had first met when they were pups. Most would probably consider it a childhood crush, but something was there. Then believe it or not, Fifi had entered the space program when she got older, and actually worked with his mother and father on some joint Russian/American mission on the moon. Things led to another, and here they were, married and about to become parents.

Their meeting as pups could be considered fate, the start of their eventual life together. And honestly, Pushok was thankful for it.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep." Pushok answered his wife, "Got a lot about on my mind."

"Darling, relax, ze pups aren't due yet." Fifi chuckled, reading her husband's mind.

"Am I that obvious?" Pushok sheepishly said.

Fifi chuckled again, "Oh I can read you like a book."

Pushok himself chuckled, and walked over to his wife, leaning down, and placing a paw upon her belly. He waited and then felt movement. "Well they certainly are active tonight."

"Why do you zink I'm up?" Fifi replied.

"They certainly put on a show when they want to." Pushok said amused.

"I zink they are just eager to be born."

Pushok snorted some laughter. "Maybe so."

Even with this humor, Pushok couldn't help by feel the same.

"Pushok dear, tell me what's wrong?" Fifi pleaded.

Removing his paw from his wife's belly, Pushok stood up. "I just don't want to screw this up. I mean this is different from going into space. I've never been so nervous about anything in my life. And if I mess up, these pups could turn out wrong."

"You're not." Fifi said putting a paw to her husband's shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Pushok asked.

Fifi looked Pushok in the eyes and flashed a tender smile. "Becauze you're their father, and I married a dog who knowz how to handle himzelf."

Pushok couldn't help but grin at the praise. And it certainly made him feel happier for the moment. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Fifi answered.

Leaning in, Pushok kissed his mate tenderly.

"Now come to bed."

Fifi's words drew him in, and the two of them settled into their resting spot. Fifi got comfortable and let sleep overtake her, while Pushok found himself still unable to sleep. His eyes remained open as his back was to the floor. But he repeated Fifi's words in his head until something stuck. So much of his life was changing, and it wasn't just the present, but the past. He had learned that his parents had a second litter and he now had some siblings, two younger brothers and a younger sister. Why even his Aunt Strelka had gotten married and now had a family of her own. Albeit one of her children was biologically hers, while the other was from her husband's previous marriage. He never thought he could imagine his aunt with a husband, but apparently her new lover could play the guitar like nobody's business. That and Strelka had said in regards to her new beau. _So what? I like musicians._

So much had changed, and that made him think of his own future children. He had bonded well with his siblings, even if he didn't see them often enough. They did live a whole continent away. Why his younger brother Chewy had really taken a shine to him. Then there was Strelka's children, particularly her step-daughter Misha. Pushok wondered if Misha still had that blatant crush on him? He wondered what the little pup would think that he got a dog his age pregnant? Would it shatter her dreams of romance? Her desire to marry him once she became an adult? Of course Strelka had said her step-child had a fiery passion, just like her deceased biological mother, or so she had heard from her husband. But Pushok had seen enough of that when he visited Russia. He remained hopeful she would mature and get over it.

Reaching over, he put a paw to Fifi's belly. He waited until he felt another series of kicks and flutters from the unborn pups, and he found himself grinning again. All he could do was wait and see. And by all means, he could do his best for his children. He would provide for them, teach them, and love them with all of his heart. He would be just like his parents were for him. In that moment he thought about his father Kazbeck. Was he as nervous as he was? Pushok found it hard to believe her cosmonaut trainer father being nervous about anything. But that potential brought Pushok comfort, and with that comfort, he was able to close eyes eyes.

He focused on the past, he focused on the present, and now he would anticipate the future.

A/N: I just got into this series a while back. I saw the second movie and liked it, and decided to write something like this. Now for those who don't know, there is a new series after Space Dogs Family that involves Fifi, or whatever he name in Russia is, and so far Pushok hasn't made an appearance. Frankly I don't know how the new series will handle that so this little one shot could be considered non canon possibly. But unless something is stated otherwise, I guess this is a possible look into the future. As you have read with the bit about Strelka having a family, I do have a headcanon of sorts for this series. Perhaps one day I should write a story about Strelka meeting her future husband and step daughter? Who knows? But I hope you have enjoyed this bit.


End file.
